Hanging by a Moment
by Kawaii Kuroi Mahotsukai
Summary: PG for some language. Pairing is Yami Bakura + Yami Malik. It's a songfic based off of Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse... read and review. Flame if you wish, my Blackland Fire Dragon is hungry.


Yami Bakura sat at a small, scarred wooden table in the corner of the karaoke bar. /Be right back... Huh./ he mentally snorted. /He's been gone almost half an hour... I'll give him ten more minutes, then I'm-/ A spotlight snapped on and targeted him. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" he yelped, bolting to his feet and knocking his drink onto the floor. Then, he saw Yami Malik. He was standing on the stage, dressed entirely in black. he couldn't help but stare at the way his tight t-shirt clung to his muscular torso and the leather pants he wore accentuated his strong legs... then he realized he was drooling just a little. Wiping it away, he fixed a scowl on his face and glared at Yami Malik.   
  
Yami Malik smirked at Yami Bakura as he drooled. /Bakura, I do the damndest things for you.../ he thought, reaching for the microphone. "I'm dedicating this song to you, Bakura, you crazy bastard." He quickly hid the little smirk that forced itself onto his face as Yami Bakura's expression changed swiftly from annoyance to amazement as he began to sing- and quite well, may I add.   
  
_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
I'm chasing after you..._   
  
Yami Bakura could do nothing but stare as Yami Malik continued his song. /He sings?/  
  
_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you..._  
  
Yami Malik was pleased to note the effect his singing was having on Yami Bakura... he was practically crying with joy. Walking to the edge of the stage, as close to his as he could get, he dropped to his knees, leaned forward and continued singing.  
  
_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me..._  
  
Yami Bakura sniffled just a little and gazed up at Yami Malik as he continued to sing. /I can't believe he's doing this for me... oh no, you're getting sappy... snap out of it./ he pasted a blank look on his face and stared up at Yami Malik coldly.  
  
_ Now, I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you..._  
  
Yami Malik inwardly frowned as Yami Bakura's face went blank. /Oh, no you don't, Bakura./ he thought, pouring every ounce of sincerity and love he could come up with into his song.  
  
_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and I question where to go  
And I don't know what I'm tapping into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you..._  
  
Yami Bakura felt his poker face cracking as tears trickled from his eyes. /Quit being sappy already, you're supposed to be a badass, not a fucking wimp!/ he told herself savagely, swiping the tears away.  
  
_There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else..._  
  
Yami Malik smiled just a little at Yami Bakura as he sang.  
  
_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
I'm chasing after you..._  
  
Yami Bakura gave up on the poker face and smiled up at Yami Malik through a haze of tears as he began to sing along with him. /What the hell, I'll just tell them I was drunk./  
  
_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you..._  
  
Yami Malik stood up as he began to belt out the second to last verse. /This is actually kinda fun.../  
  
_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and I question where to go  
And I don't know what I'm tapping into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you..._  
  
Yami Bakura climbed up on the stage next to Yami Malik and they sang the last verse together. /Maybe I _AM_ drunk./  
  
_Just hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment here with you._  
  
In the corner of the karaoke bar, Malik and Bakura were sitting, just drunk enough to be sentimental and laughing to themselves. "I-*hic* can't believe you got my yami to think he was leaving him for Y-Y-YUGI! Haw haw haw!" Malik giggled to Bakura who grinned deviously. "It was easy. Your yami is crazy about mine, you know. All it took was a suggestion." The two hikaris ducked as Yami Malik dashed out of the bar, Yami Bakura slung over his shoulder. As Malik stood up, he made a comment. "We're really going to regret this when we're sober, aren't we?" Bakura shook his head and giggled. "Nah, from the look in your yami's eyes, I doubt they'll have enough energy to lift a finger tomorrow."  
  
~Owari, no da!  



End file.
